


Dean's Epic Journey:  The Journey Begins

by newenglishwoman



Series: Dean's Epic Journey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newenglishwoman/pseuds/newenglishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Season Seven Finale!  So...that happened...and now Dean is somewhere he has never been before!  Dean's quest through the Supernaturalverse is becoming so Dante I'm thinking about starting to call him Deante.  But while out for a run yesterday...I had an idea.  So let's see where this takes us, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Epic Journey:  The Journey Begins

After seeing something dark and monsterous moving in the trees, he turned back to Cas, only to find the angel was gone.

“Cas?!?” Dean felt a cold sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was truly on his own. Realizing the hunter was now the hunted, he was going to have to find a way to hide. Find a way to get out of this night terror. Find a way out of Purgatory.

If that little boy could survive Isla Cinco Muertes, with T-Rex pee and a broken down truck, he could survive this, Dean though to himself as he ran to find cover. Dean’s mind began to think strategically about the landscape. Was it always night time? Was there anyone here that could help him? Just as he found a place in the trees where he thought he could catch his breath, the landscape changed. All of a sudden, a man was walking toward him. 

“Cas?” Dean barely more than whispered between gasps for breath.

“Who?” the man asked. He was about Dean’s height, but thinner, wearing a suit. Dean looked incredulously at him. 

“another nut job shifter dressing as some Hollywood personality,” Dean mumbled to himself.

“Actually, you’re the reason why I’m here,” the man said slowly. “I need your help.”

“What?” Dean was beside himself. Here he was, in Purgatory, talking to some shapeshifter under the delusion that he was Fox Mulder? Or maybe he had just finally cracked and was imagining this whole encounter. But the man who looked like Special Agent Mulder just continued to look at him. Dean was starting to feel very self conscious. Still, he was pretty sure that talking was better than having his guts ripped out...possibly...He couldn’t get over the sinking feeling that he would be more in his element if they were fighting.

“My help?” Dean finally managed.

“Scully and I have been trapped here. We were told the only way out was to find this model slash monster hunter guy who would show up here. My guess is that would be you.

“Mulder?” A female voice was heard calling from off in the distance.

“Scully?” Mulder called back. “Come on, we’ve got to find her.”

Dean took a breath. Should he follow this person who claimed he was Mulder? was he walking into a trap? Well, one way of dying was just as good as another, and if it was his time...

A distant cry to Mulder was heard again and Mulder started running in that direction. Dean pursed his lips and began to run after him.


End file.
